


Sweet Dreams, Kiddo

by Silvern



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Ple ase be gentle with me, Sibling Incest, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvern/pseuds/Silvern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, This Is An Excuse To Write Me Some Alpha Stridercest Blowjobs Because I Am In All Reality Trash.<br/>This Is Also My First Fic That I Am Actually Posting On Here So,,,,Slay Me Tbh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams, Kiddo

You, well you won't lie, you know you're asleep its like a whisper in the back if you're head telling you this isn't real it can't be there is no, fucking way. He's been dead for over a hundred fucking years and there is no way that's him between your legs with the purple fabric of your dreamer pajamas pulled down to your knees. But the way his tongue is lavishing your inner thighs feels so. So fucking real, the way his stubble scratched at skin that burned before feeling a stark chill settle in as the spit dried on your skin. Inching up closer and closer to where you really want him to be, and you know the fucker is teasing you, or you're making him tease you (This is your dream, right?) Trying to drag out whatever this dream was because you're convinced this is fucking Nirvana or at least a sliver of it and you just do not want to give it up.  
  
But you know morning has to be getting close and you need to move this the fuck along and you don't even have to speak. Not even a word before your jerking up the bed and a strangled mix between a moan and a cry of surprise worked its way out of your throat at the sudden heat that was wrapped around your cock and holy fuck this was incredible how is this so real??? You've never even been blown before now--and dreams are based off of memories from the past so how is this happening to you??  
  
Not that you're knocking it because the way his tongue is swirling around the uncut crown of your dick is mindnumbingly incredible and you don't even know what to do with yourself beside claw at the sheets with one hand and push the other one down to lace your hands in his hair. Curling it in the white locks much akin to your own and tug or push his head down and he goes without complain. You can feel him his throat jerk around your cock as he what you can only assume as gags. Jerking back against your hand to try and get the cock out of his throat that was the source of his gagging. That's, until your process what's wrong over the almost rythmic tenseness and heat on your dick and you let up. Allowing him to jerk back with a displeased grunt and a murmur of;  
  
"Fuckin' chill it kiddo, m'outta practice."  
  
That was definitely at you, but you give no acknowledgement to it, you're too lost in the feeling of the heat coiling like a loaded spring in your gut and its fucking embarassing how quick you're getting worked up to the edge. But okay, fuck you this is your unoffical first blowjob so you have a fucking excuse.  
  
And his tongue is back at your cock, lips sliding smooth over the underside as the tip of his tongue slid and traced out every vein and venture along your flesh. And it feels like someone punched you in the gut with his it took your breath away, leaving you gasping for air as he worked his way up the underside of your dick. And your went up with it in pitch until your voice is an octave higher than normal with every gasping moan of "Fuck" and "Ahhhn--Fuck Bro. Oh-oh Christ." But damn if that wasn't embarrassing, you're supposed to be as cool and chill as he was as he worked you over with a skillful tongue despite his claims of being out of practice. Working you into a puddy in his hands, puddy that shook and panted low and quick as you rocked your hips up--and he let you. Your cock rubbing against the wet lips as he worked to mouth at you while you gave a weak attempt at grinding on his face.  
  
Like he'd actually let you anyways, pssh funny joke he's too cool for that. But he isn't too cool to let your cock slip back into his mouth past his lips, your head rubbing against his palate at the awkward angle until he actually tilted his fucking head. Or..well you jerked on his hair until his angled his head to let you slide down his throat for attempt two. And he seemed to be more prepared this time as he braced a hand on your hip as he slowly worked his way down your length. Taking centimeter by centimeter, long past when you felt your head push against the back of his throat.  
  
And you almost didn't believe when his nose finally nestled almost white curls and--holy shit this was fucking incredible why haven't you thought of this before. Your entire cock was surrounded by a wet warmth that fit you like some erotic glove, squeezing as he pulled his head back, until only the crown of your cock remained past his lips. Exposing the sensitive flesh to the chilly air, making it twitch against your brother's lips before he was pushing back down again. Taking it with a bit more ease this time for instead of minutes its only took fucking seconds, then mere moments and your swear you died with how hot it was to see your brother. The very brother you can only dream of like this, the very brother whose been dead for 200+ years, bobbing his head on your dick.  
  
And this is how you realize just how close you are with the heat coiled so tense in your belly, threatening to snap at the next swallow. Your fingers curl ever tighter in your Bro's hair in warning, garbling in your high, almost frantic tone to slow down. But he must know you're gonna have to wake up eventually, and he pulls back. Which you thought was to pull off of you entirely but your thoughts are cut short when he slams his head back down and you see white. And nothing but white and a sound like television static in the background intermixed with the cry of seagulls. Fucking seagulls.  
  
Sea..gulls.. The same seagulls that surround your house, squawking and screaming as the dive forwards your roof and window to pull away moments before impact. The same seagulls that wake you up every morning, and you peel your eyes open to get a blurry look at the ceiling above your head intermixed with various posters, too blurred by sleep to make out what their contents were yet.  
  
You're definitely awake now that's what you're sure of, and by the stickiness between your thighs, that's some reassurance. It makes you feel gross, grody even and that's what forces you to rise. Either hand sliding up to have the knuckles gently knead at your eyes to wake you the fuck up, kneading off the last clinging remnants of sleep that blurred your vision. And your elbows soon were boring into the mattress to use as a form of leverage to sit up against your headboard awhile to gain your bearings. Getting a blowjob from your dead brother tends to disorient you from what you can piece together from this first experience.  
  
But for now its done, leaving you oddly sated as well as peeved at the stickiness between your thighs. You'll probably have to clean your sheets again, and that alone is a pain in the ass, and you have to shower as well to wash the gunk away. So you peel the sheets off your legs with a grimace, swinging off the bed and hopping onto your feet to once more repeat the same old day you've been spending the last lonely 14 years doing.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly , I'm probably gonna end up writing a whole fucking lot of guardiancest and DirkDavesprite so,,, ;0


End file.
